jerry_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
Witches Falls
Witches Falls is a book written by Dan J. Hawkins. It is the sixth book in the Hawcross series and is set in a fictional reality. The book focuses on the character Rex Lincoln as he tries to unfold a murder mystery and uncover the truth. Synopsis Fresh from defeating Terrorists and Serial Killers the world over, Rex Lincoln travels to the Village of Witches Falls, located deep with Hawcross' Mountains. Tasked with overseeing the trial of a captured Witch, Rex instead sets about investigating the apparent Curse she has placed on the Town resulting in Demons kidnapping several Children. With the aid of his former lover, Lisa Robins, a local Police Officer and a young thief named Wilma, Rex learns that there are greater mysteries to be solved within the Village of Witches Falls involving conspiracy, devil worship and the mass genocide of a whole family. Plot Over a year later and Rex's career at TANK is in full swing. After returning from one such assignment with his co worker Izzy Bragg. Upon returning back to HQ, Rex is given a special assignment. His job: he must venture into Witches Falls, an old village in which multiple murders have been occurring as well as the kidnapping of several citizens and children. There is an young Witch named Delilla that has been arrested and being held responsible for the events needs to be taken back to Hawcross for questioning. Upon arriving in Witches Falls, Rex is given a bad greeting as would anyone recently escaping from New World. Rex is immediatley met with greif when two assasins dressed in cloaks calling themselves the Grim Reaper and Death make attack. Rex engages in battle and manages to kill both. Rex is complimented for killing them and it is revealed they are "grabbers" who have been kidnapping children and elderly. Rex is taken to see Dililla who he immediatley warms to. Not understanding how an young girl could be behind this and why there are still murders occuring, Rex investigates the Village. That night, Rex is awoken by the murder of a citizen, after chasing the culprit, Rex meets Richmond, a hug muscular man with a Red Sack on his head. The two engage in battle before they fall through a Sand Dune which leads to a whole underground Town. The Town is full of kidnapped children and Elderly that are being sacrificed. The culprit is Edwina, another Witch who has been using the blood for her victims and drinking it to perform rituals. Rex is persued through out the secret Town and is finally captured. Thrown into a Colliseum, Rex battles against Richmond in a fierce and brutal fight. Being defeated, Rex is thrown into a prison cell. Hours later he is rescued by a mysterious woman. Upon awakening he is in a caravan and the woman is revealed as Lisa Robson, Rex's former lover who has been living in Witches Falls. With the help of Lisa, Rex tries to explain to the townspeople that Delilah is being framed but is ignored. The escorts from Hawcross arrive and take Delilah away in a prison van. Remaining in Witches Falls, Rex pleads with several towenspeople to follow him to the underground Town only to find everyone there gone and the prisoners dead. Upon arriving back at the town centre they find all the citizens murdered, being ambushed by Edwina's Followers, Rex fights for his life only to find Lisa murdered. Enraged, Rex kills all the followers he can. After interogatting one, Rex finds out that Delilah is in fact Edwina's daughter and the plan wasn't to frame her it was to prevent her from escaping to Hawcross so she could be sacrificed to Edwina. Deducing that Delilah is the next target Rex races frantically as the Prison Van is driven off the road. Saving Delilah's life, Rex orders her to get to the Village Bridge and explain what has happened to the rest of the Hawcross Soldiers stationed there. Finding Edwina's current location, Rex travels to the bottom of Witches Water Fall and kills off her followers and manages to evade her spells. However, being no match for her powers, Rex is rescued by TANK Soldiers who arrive to aid him. Edwina is defeated and escorted away to Hawcross Prison. Rex says goodbye to Delilah and proudly returns home. Characters and Look-Alikes *Rex Lincoln - Jake Gyllenhall *Lisa Robins - Gemma Arteton *Olly McFly - Eddie Redmayne *Wilma - Carey Mulligan *Delilah Parish - Emma Watson *Edwina Parish - Helen Mirren *Gareth Wilkes - Alan Rickman *Joshua Dance - Daniel Craig *"Spanky" Samuels - Steve Coogan *Chris Harding - Gerard Butler *Michael "Mac Attack" Adams - Orlando Bloom *The Starving Cult *Teddy Conway - Mark Strong *Austin Jarvis - Michael Fassbender